Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to pharmaceutically-useful compositions, methods of making and using them for treatment and prophylaxis of diseases in mammals.
Description of the Related Art
Bacterial infections pose a continuing medical problem because anti-bacterial drugs eventually engender resistance in the bacteria on which they are used. Consequently, a need exists for new drugs with efficacy against pathogenic bacteria for use in the therapy and prophylaxis of bacterial infections.
One target for development of anti-bacterial drugs has been topoisomerase gyrase B, an enzyme catalyzes interconversion of topomers of DNA between supercoiled and relaxed forms used for storage and cell division, respectively. Gyrase inhibitors have been disclosed in RE40,245 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.